


A Gruesome Sleepover

by yong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Butt Plugs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Top Moon Taeil, but turned into porn, for some reason, im so sorry, muppet jaehyun, this is honestly a joke-- dont take this seriously, truly the worst thing ive ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yong/pseuds/yong
Summary: Taeyong didn't mean to have a sleepover with 3 other guys. But beggars aren't choosers.





	A Gruesome Sleepover

It was supposed to be just a simple sleepover between two guys - and his muppet.

 

taeyong was pinned to the bed, and looked up fearfully up at his muppet boyfriend. as his muppet boyfriend, also known as jaehyun, shoves his cotton filled dick in taeyongs mouth, he could taste the string -the white string- fill up in his canals. he has never been more afraid yet so amazed at the same time. jaehyun looked down to see his  _human_ boyfriend, he looks at his fearful eyes and gets angry.

"do you love me? because with those eyes i only see your irrational fear." taeyong hesitates before answering. "jaehyun. of course im afraid. you're a  _muppet._ but of course i love you. this is brand new. ive never had a muppet's dick in my mouth." he mumbles almost incoherently, but quickly is he silenced by jaehyuns sudden jolt, his dry cock hits the back of his throat scratchily and taeyong chokes, but still manages to swallow. jaehyun only chuckles at his human sub, petting his hair with false admiration and lazily rasps, "this is new for me too. youre the luckiest human in the world to get my extra cotton stuffed dick in your wet mouth." the only response is a muffled whine, both too into the scenario to catch the subtle creak of the door behind them as doyoung steps in -almost steps out- but stays enough to get the whole first row seat of the show. 

 

jaehyun starts moving, slowly at that, so taeyong can still keep his breath and he tries his best by moistening up jaehyun's fiber cock and hums around it. doyoung, still in the back in the room with a heavy hand hovering over the door knob if  in need of escape, clamps his other hand over his mouth to calm his rising moans as he watches taeyong and jaehyun get off. its already been a good 4 minutes and doyoung unfortunately has let out the loudest moan accidentally whilst he pounded his hard on through his jeans. jaehyun, who was still too into getting his cotton dick sucked, hasnt noticed the presence of the other human, keeps his demonstrations perfected but taeyong who's been shedding tears the whole time twists his head at the noise.

he can already feel his asshole quivering at the sight of another being watching them do this, he loves the attention a little too much, and sucks on jaehyuns fiber cock even harder, all the while making lustful eye contact with the man still palming his jeans. doyoung, who paused when he saw he was noticed, only walked slowly towards the two when he realizes that taeyong does indeed want it. he slips behind jaehyun while holding his bucking hips with muscular hands and whispers in his ear, "you can keep fucking your pet's mouth," and slips jaehyuns pants, along with underwear down towards his ankles. it is indeed hard to aim your finger right when the man you're trying finger is constantly moving in and out of another man's mouth, but with the right position he successfully gets his saliva covered finger around the ring of jaehyuns asshole muscles. the younger pauses, stills in taeyongs mouth as the older man continues finger fucking him and he doesnt even spare a glance at who it is before moaning quietly. doyoung, who is definitely not impressed that the latter stopped, slaps his ass and smirks as it jiggles. 

jaehyun got the message and continues his demonstrations while still maintaining a now  _second_ added finger in his ass. doyoung thinks he's prepared enough and grabs his own pants -and underwear- down and lets it pool at his ankles. he pumps his length a couple times and lines it up with jaehyuns hole and finally at last jabs his cock in and feels jaehyuns girth squeeze around him. meanwhile, taeyong who is fully aware of what is happening in front of him, adds his own fingers in his mouth to wet them up a bit before fingering himself from the loss of attention. the commotion is loud enough to be heard from the next room where taeil  _was_ sleeping but is awaken at the sound skin slapping and wet  squelching noises, and almost teleports into the room with a full on hard on. the sight he sees is enough to make a person with 20/20 vision immediately go blind, but he doesnt care, he has seen enough things on his laptop to not even bat an eyelash.

taeyong who was still finger fucking himself, pretty badly at that feels large hands grip themselves around taeyongs hands, successfully stopping him and makes him pull out, only to feel warmer -longer- fingers enter his ass and he keens, he is already on the brink of coming but this just turns that up another notch. taeil notices how lust stricken taeyong is, barely holding himself up on his quivering hands and knees, and whips his other hand around him to loop at the base of taeyongs cock, making it impossible for the younger man to come at all. he whines but that only encourages taeil to remove his fingers and replace them with his dick and pounds ruthlessly into taeyongs swollen hole.

 

taeyong cant help himself, the feeling of a man fucking his mouth while another man fucks his ass mercilessly while having his length choked off is enough to let him jump to cloud 9. the sluttiest, loudest moan escaped his lips as he buckles down and falls on his chest as he succumbs to his dry orgasm. the other two men stop and stare as taeyong lets his body be used for endless fucking, and pulls out and both almost bite eachother's neck off between deciding who's going to use taeyongs hole first out of the two. the lucky winner ends up being jaehyun as he uses his fingers to pull taeyong's unconscious hole even wider to allow another man to slip  in and thrust into him with even greater strength. this was all too much for taeyong. after he came to his senses from his dry orgasm, he literally passes out when he feels his rim being tugged even farther, enough for blood to form. doyoung watches, again he pumps himself pretty roughly and hisses when he accidentally scrapes his slit. he prepares taeyong's asshole for another dick by pulling it even wider with his fingers, totally avoiding the fact that taeyongs ass was literally bleeding, and enters as well. 

 

who would of known it was possible to get fucked by 3 huge guy's all at the same time? only taeyong would know. taeil cupped a hand under taeyongs stomach and felt the enormous swell of all the dicks hammering into his poor beaten body and the feeling of the defined heads against his skin pushed him over. he spilled into the boy, and pulled out finally. the squelching noise was even louder with the help of the cum inside and it was enough for both doyoung and jaehyun to finally spill into the body. taeyong's stomach was so full with cum and taut that it protruded obscenely and could be marked hot if you squinted hard enough. luckly taeil had supplied himself with a butt plug -who knew what the boy was into- and stuffed its hard, cool head into the gaping hole, keeping all the cum and blood to stay there until the time he wakes up.

which would be tomorrow morning, when he awakes to not being able to feel his abdomen at all, much less being able to walk, and can only remember briefly being fucked by his three group members.

**Author's Note:**

> im honestly so sorry  
> also tf??? why does this have so many hits??? im so sorry i let down 4k people.. 
> 
> if nct ever read this expect to see me booking a ticket to hell


End file.
